dauntless secret
by Immaduckhatingpansycake
Summary: Summary: Tris is a 16 year old girl who like to have danger and excitement in her life the only job she wants is a place in dauntless (secret service to the government) she has been training for this her whole life. Will she fail will she succeed? Summary is literally the worst thing I have ever written in my life but the story could be good if you give me a chance
1. Chapter 1

I wake up at six in the morning, like I have been trained to do everyday of my life ever since my brother Caleb woke me up to a lovely refreshing bucket of ice-cold water (note my sarcasm.) Those were some sad times. When I finally recover from seeing spots I stare at my calendar, not really processing what day it is, the calendar stares back at me. I trudge to the bathroom, brush my teeth and splash some water on my face not bothering to dry my face or look for my towel. Walking back to my calendar I find the date. That is when I realize today was the day my life was finally worth living. I am going to Dauntless to start my awesome career. Being of some service to this country. Being a spy. I rush to my wardrobe to throw on any item of clothing that comes to hand. Big mistake. I end up wearing my dad's baggy shirt my jeans from sixth year and the world's ugliest socks. I change again, taking more care this time. I wear black skinny jeans and a black sleeveless shirt that reveals my ravens; they symbolize my mum dad and brother even though my dad left when I was young. Without knowing a tear slips through my eye.

"Pathetic," I mutter.

I race down the stairs only to find Caleb with the dreaded bucket of water in his hands. I take it from him and put it over his head.

"That's a really nice look on you, you know? You should really thank me, I'll take fifty pounds…" I say

"I'll give you a slap!" my brother says.

Laughing to myself I grab a waffle and yell,

"Adios mum! I'm going to start the career of my dreams!"

" Okay honey, have fun!" my mum yells back.

As I walk to the secret address that only people who were offered the job know, I wonder if my family really believes in me, they all take it for a joke. They think I'm too weak. I know I'm strong and I'll prove it to them. If only I could get someone to have faith in me…

**hey this is my first fanfic so go easy on me but constructive criticism is good and ill try to update soon and um please review! because reviewing is a good thing! and um if you read this then that is awesome! **


	2. Chapter 2

When I walk into the office of their underground HQ I am met with two bulky security guards with machine guns placed in their hands as though they were extensions to their arms.

"Name please," one guard clothed in black, says.

"Tris Prior" I say without faltering.

"If your name is not Tris Prior I am legally allowed to knock you out and put you 100 feet underground" the other guard says.

"Good thing that's my name," I reply.

"Boys…" an intimidating voice calls out.

" Just because you are bored that doesn't mean you can threaten a new recruit," the voice continues

"And you are not, in fact, allowed to do that."

"Yes Tori," they say meekly.

I guess her name is Tori.

Tori comes to stand in front of me.

" You are Tris prior, I take it?" she says while circling me, like a wolf.

"Yes." My voice is stronger than I expected.

" And you have met Bud and Matthew?"

" If those are their names" I say gesturing to the guards.

" I need you to sign some forms,"

She stalks into a dark and damp tunnel expecting me to follow.

The tunnel seems to go on forever and all the while I walk I think, this could be my new home… there are passageways and pot holes and booby traps- which is to be expected of course- but you couldn't go through without feeling in awe. She leads me into a small office and immediately I see a wall with flames trapped in a circle imprinted on it and a stone desk with a black clad lady asleep in the middle.

" WAKE UP!" Tori bellows. The lady wakes up splashing coffee all over Tori.

"I am so sorry miss I-I didn't m-mean to-"

"You are fired," Tori, says deadly quiet.

"Leave and if you tell anyone about any information here I will know and I will hunt you down and hurt you," she continues keeping the same volume.

The lady flees the room bursting into tears on the way out. This is a harsh place.

"Sign," Tori says blankly roughly shoving a pen and a form into my hands. I don't waste time and scramble to remove the lid of the pen making a mental note to myself not to cross this woman. When I have finally finished filling out the forms she says,

"Wonderful, you will meet your instructor today but tomorrow you will start your training with the other new recruits."

"Instructor?" I ask.

"Why do I need an instructor? Wasn't I chosen on skill?"

Chuckling, Tori says " no, you weren't chosen on skill you were chosen depending if you were strong enough to handle being a spy and as you have no relatives in dauntless you also had to have basic skill in combat or computer and since you have a black belt in karate you, with training, have potential to be a field agent."

"Oh," is all I say.

" However, if you do not pass training you will not qualify to be a field agent and you will be put in jail for knowing certain pieces of information that is vital and cannot be expressed in public"

Instead of reacting as a normal person who just heard they could be in jail for trying out for a job my face turns to stone and I make a silent vow to pass even if it's the last thing I do. Tori glances at me and sees my expression and says

"Eager huh?"

"You have no idea"

**hellllooooo my little ****pansycakes. make sure you review! so that i won't do anything to this story to annoy you or anything... apparently i do that a lot. stay happyfied and thank you for reading this story i promise it can only go up from here xoxo :) **


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into my shared apartment, which is unsurprisingly in a hole, to find my roommate. She has dark skin short, black, glossy hair and she's tall. Really pretty. She is currently muttering to herself about lack of clothing space and throwing out clothes. She doesn't know I'm here yet.

"Hi, you must be my roommate, I'm Tris." I say.

I must have startled her because she falls backwards into her giant pile of clothing.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" I yell.

"Oh its ok I wanted to do a backflip and be deaf." She says her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I grin sheepishly and offer her my hand.

"Hi I'm Christina," she says. " Don't worry I haven't messed up your half of the room with my clothes I just cant find anywhere to put them!"

" You can use some of my wardrobe space if you want," I offer.

"Really?" she asks.

I shrug.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means for me!" she exclaims.

" I think I've got a pretty good idea…" I say looking around the room scattered with clothes.

**TIME SKIP!**

I sit on the bed while Christina is sprawled on the beanbag on the floor.

" So, field or ground agent?"

"I'm a field agent. You?"

" Same."

"Who have you met around here?"

"Ummm I met our neighbors, you know the ones in the tunnel above us? Yeah I met one dork called Will, I think he's a ground agent, but for a dork he's really hot."

I blush, I'm not used to this kind of talk.

" I met his roommate Al – he's a field agent but he won't last long because he's too nice and open, he'd let too many secrets out- he seems pretty decent." She says thoughtfully.

"What about you, have you met anybody?"

" Nope. Only Tori. But I'm supposed to meet my instructor soon,"

"When?" she asks

I look at my watch. My eyes widen.

"In two minutes."

I run so fast not even looking at where I'm going until I bump in to a tree. I look up and see that it isn't a tree. It's a guy with dreamy deep blue eyes that all the girls probably fall for which isn't going to happen to me because I am not a freaking idiot who wants to get her heart broken by a jerk. Then I realize I haven't even heard him speak.

"Who are you and why are you stepping on my toes?" The guy says.

I quickly step off his toes. "Sorry, I'm just rushing because I'm really late for my appointment with my instructor, do you know where I can find him? His name is four, I think. Really weird name," I say all in one breath, I think Christina is rubbing off on me…

For some reason the guy raises one eyebrow and smirks and me.

"I am your instructor -with the weird name," he says.

"Oh," is all I can say. I've pissed off my instructor on the first day, great.

" I wouldn't make a habit of being late and insulting your instructor, I am, after all, the person who decides if you stay or not,"

Oops.

"So now that you are here I will give you a tour of the place and you will listen while keeping your mouth shut and I will explain to you what you will be doing for training and you will listen while keeping your mouth shut, got it?"

I nod.

"Good."

He jumps onto a narrow pathway that has no railings and is just a few HUNDRED feet above violent, crashing white water from the opening of the tunnel. My jaw hits the ground.

"This is called the chasm it reminds us that there is a thin line between bravery and idiocy people have jumped before, they will again, you have been warned." My face whitens. Apparently the kids hanging from the path on the underside haven't been warned.

He leads the way down the path and into a cave with stalactite hanging from the ceiling. On the floor there is a hole.

"Jump through," he says his face devoid of any emotion.

I don't ask questions, I just jump. The first thing I see is over a thousand people, sitting on counters and tables and chairs and ledges and rocks. I see other people popping through holes in the ceiling and vibrant, paint splattered walls. The wall on the far side is filled with drawings and pictures and notices and graffiti.

" This HQ isn't like most. Its not fancy or electronic or efficient but this is the life we all chose to live, chaotic, dangerous, risk-filled lives. Of course we have the latest devices for catching criminals but it isn't what we use everyday of our lives. That isn't our life. This" he gestured to everyone talking and laughing and pulling crazy stunts " is the heart of dauntless, this is where you will eat and hear announcements."

My heart wants this crazy life. My head wants this crazy life. I want this crazy life.

**TIME SKIP! ****!**

Four explains how training is split into three parts. Physical, weapons and mental. We will be studying the techniques of combat. How to hold and use and conceal weapons in the most obvious places and the most discreet ones.

At the end I ask " any words of advice?"

"Yeah, one: don't get on my bad side. Two:" he leans into my ear and whispers" try not to fall in love with me."

Immediately I sweep my feet under his legs and pin him to the ground I move my face closer to his and in a low voice say "same goes to you."

I get off him and walk to my room thinking that I may have just gotten on his bad side.


End file.
